


Thank You, Rhonda Hurley (3- Panties Fetish)

by Destiel_Cockles



Series: Wincest 'Fuckit List' [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Backstory of Rhonda Hurley, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, Bottoming from the Top, Dean in Panties, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Grinding, Hot, Hot Sex, Kinks, Kinky Dean, Kinky Sam, Lapdance, M/M, Oral Sex, Panties Fetish, Porn With Plot, Sam In Panties, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Strip Tease, Top Dean, Top Sam, Topping from the Bottom, Wincest - Freeform, fetishes, fuckit list, smutty bucket list
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds out one of Dean's deepest secrets, which also turns out to be one of his major kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rhonda

**Author's Note:**

> Incase you have not read the first fic in this series, the Fuckit list is their Smutty Bucket List. It will include crazy places to have sex, kinks, fetishes and hot sex. Anything goes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds out about the time Rhonda Hurley got Dean to wear panties.

Dean was bored, they had been driving for almost two days straight, finally heading back to the bunker. They had just pulled off the road for the third time that day to mess around and he knew Sam would make him wait at least another hour before they stopped yet again because he seemed to be in a hurry to get back home. Not that Sam didn't love when Dean pulled over, they had added several new places to their fuckit list, the kinky sexual bucket list Dean had started and Sam was anxious to finally get home so they could try some kinky things at home too.

Dean had a few ways he liked to amuse himself on the road, mostly hooking up with his brother but since that was out of the question the moment, he turned to his next favorite pass time-trying to get Sam all riled up so he would think about sex and beg him to pull over all over again.

"What's the kinkiest thing you've ever done? Before you got with me of course, because you know...we do some pretty kinky shit. I also know you were, um, much more... _vanilla_  before you got with me."

"Vanilla?"

Dean grinned his sexy half smile and ran his hand up Sam's thigh. "Well, I didn't want to say prude, but..."

Sam glanced at his brother, he knew what he was up to. He could read Dean like a book, like the smutty porny novel his brother would be if he was one. He was trying to make him horny, not that he needed to even try because just being a few inches from Dean or even just thinking about him always had that effect on him. They still had several hours until they got back to the bunker, so Sam figured he'd play along. He knew in less than fifty miles or so Dean would be pulling into an abandoned parking lot or some other sort of obscure hidden spot. They had been in every state, the continental ones anyway, and seen almost every site there was to see, not that they really ever paid attention to them. But the one thing Dean seemed to be making it his mission to do was to mess around in every possible city and lately the only sites they had seen were the make out spots of every city, or every field that Dean was willing to pull in to that wasn't muddy enough to get his precious Impala dirty.

"I dunno, I really never did much until we started messing around."

"You were sixteen by the time we got together, you're saying you never did  _anything_  just a little crazy before that?"

Sam shrugged. "Once a girl gave me a blowjob under the bleachers at school."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Lame."

Sam shifted in his seat so he had a better view of Dean. He knew he would most likely regret asking, but now he was curious. "So what's the craziest thing you've ever done?"

Dean smirked and winked at his brother. "You."

"Haha. Seriously, you're like this self proclaimed sex god, so what is it that you did before you and I started hooking up?"

"I wouldn't even know where the hell to begin."

Sam didn't doubt that was true, but he wanted Dean to spill something. "Fine, what's the craziest place you've hooked up?"

"You name it, I've most likely done it there."

Sam scoffed, there was no way he could have possibly done it every where, although with Dean it would be petty close. He tried to think of really random places. "School?"

"Please, how many times  _didn't_  I hook up at school?"

"Really?"

"Oh god yeah, almost every day near the end."

"No wonder you got suspended or expelled in almost every one. Wait, did you mess around with teachers too?'

Dean grinned, "Only the ones under thirty-five."

Sam made a face but Dean only grinned wider. "What can I say, I liked ladies with experience. Where do you think I learned half of the things I've done?"

"I really would've rather never known where," Sam muttered then cleared his throat. "Movies?"

"Why do you think I even went to the movies? It wasn't for popcorn and chick flicks."

"OK..." Sam knew there had to be somewhere. "Grocery store?"

"Never thought it was weird that I always volunteered to go to the store for dad? Lots of eager teenage girls bag groceries. C'mon Sammy, give it up."

"Fine, um..." Sam knew there had to be something good, he just had no idea what to expect. "What's the craziest thing  _you've_  done?"

Dean shifted a little in his seat, it was barely noticeable but Sam caught it. He knew it must be pretty good if Dean wasn't spilling because Sam had spent his early teens suffering through Dean's extremely detailed accounts of his sexual exploits. Sam had heard about all kinds of freaky hook ups, kinky sexual positions, places he got head, and other things that nearly scared him for life. Dean had no tact, and he was never one to hold back, he didn't just kiss and tell, he fucked and gave Sam play by plays. Sam realized now that he most likely did it to get him to crack and finally admit that he wanted to be the one having sex with Dean, and it had worked. Sam lost it one day and told Dean, and the rest is history-now he was the one having kinky freaky amazing incredible mind blowing sex with Dean and doing wild crazy kinky things, and Sam absolutely loved it.

Dean drove for several miles, not saying a word. Sam knew Dean well, he knew everything about him. If Dean was quiet, he was avoiding something. Dean was also doing the things he did when he was nervous- running his hand though his hair, chewing on his lip and messing with he radio stations. Sam had to know what he was hiding.

"Well?"

Dean glanced over at his brother. "Huh? Oh...Sam, I've done a lot of crazy shit, you know that."

"Crazier than things we've done?" Sam asked, suddenly a little jealous.

Dean glanced at Sam for a second before shaking his head and returning his eyes back to the road. "Nah. Hey, why don't we find somewhere to-"

Sam immediately cut Dean off. "Not 'til you spill."

"Spill what? There's nothing to spill, I've got nothing."

Sam burst out laughing, "Right! First of all, this is  _you_  we're talking about. Second, you're suddenly avoiding the subject and don't think I can't see you squirming around over there."

"I, uh, I'm just...thinking about what I wanna do with you. Want you so damn bad and..." Dean turned and looked at Sam, he smiled seductively at him. "C'mon let's pull over."

Dean didn't wait for a response, it was dark so he just pulled into an empty corner of a deserted parking lot. He turned the Impala off and shifted in his seat. He tried pulling Sam closer to kiss him but Sam put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Not 'til you tell me."

"Jesus Sammy, who fucking cares what I did when I was a teenager?"

"Obviously you did something really outrageous if even you won't admit to it."

"I did the girls volleyball team. In one night. There."

"No, I knew about that. I think everyone did."

Dean chewed on his lip and tried to think of something he didn't tell Sam, but he had pretty much told him everything. Except one thing, but he was not going to go there. Ever. He suddenly remembered he had never really told Sam much about when he was experimenting with guys. Sam knew the furthest he had gone was kissing, and letting a few guys blow him, but it was worth a shot. 

"Uh...turned the quarterback gay?"

"At which school?"

"That one in Boulder....and Springfield...and a few others."

"Huh. Nope, still not crazy enough."

"Remember that school in Indiana?"

"Which one?"

"It was in some farm town...we were stuck there for a few months?"

"Let me guess, that young crazy art teacher...um, Miss...."

"Roberts," They both said at once.

"Really?" Sam asked, "You were only, what? Sixteen? Damn Dean, you were like, jail bait, huh?"

"Shut up. Can we stop? I don't really give a fuck about any of that bullshit."

Sam let Dean pull him on to his lap and kiss him for several minutes, then pulled back. "Did you ever let someone tie you up?"

"No." When Sam raised his eyebrow he sighed. "I did steal a pair of handcuffs from dad's stash, but no one has  _ever_  gotten to restrain me but you, baby."

Dean grinned and slid his hand down over Sam's ass and squeezed it. "C'mon, why don't you stop worrying about things that don't matter and let me fuck the hell outta ya?"

Sam was too horny to care, at least for now. He let Dean off the hook for the moment, but as soon as Dean had pulled him into the backseat and they had sex he didn't even let Dean start the Impala back up before he started at him again. Dean usually had no patience, he was the most impatient person on the planet, so Sam knew he would crack if he was insistent.

"Make you a deal, if it's something you like, no matter what it is, I'll do it with you."

 _"Sammy_ ," Dean snapped. His eyes flickered over to Sam's and he sucked in a deep breath. "Just...stop. Please."

Sam knew it was something really good since he was getting all riled up and trying so hard to avoid telling him. Sam slid over to the middle seat, practically sitting right on top of Dean. He slid his hand up Dean's thigh, he could feel him tensing up so he slid his hand up a little higher. Dean inhaled sharply as Sam started sucking down on his neck. Dean moaned softly as Sam's tongue trailed up his neck then slid behind his ear.

"You're so sexy De. Just wanna know because it's really getting to you...and if it's got you like this, I wanna do it with you too."

Dean slowed down for a stop light and cupped Sam's face in his hand. He brushed his hair out of his eyes and leaned in for a kiss. "Only thing that gets to me is you." Dean kissed Sam again and pulled back, looking into his hazel eyes. "Fuck Sammy, I wanna just pull over again. But I wanna get home and do it right. I Love having sex with you more than anything. Nothing I've  _ever_  done compares to this."

Sam closed his eyes and moaned as he felt Dean's plump lips press against his. Dean's tongue parted his lips and in an instant he was kissing him with so much passion Sam was pulling back breathless a few seconds later. Dean smiled and went in for another kiss when he heard a horn honk behind him. He swore and glanced up, the light had turned green. He put his arm around his brother and pulled him until Sam wrapped his arm around his waist and leaned against him with his head on his chest. Sam's eyes fluttered shut as Dean slowly ran his hand up and down his back, tracing slow circles.

Dean looked down and grinned, he always knew how to get Sam to settle down and forget about things. Dean drove the rest of the way to the bunker with Sam sleeping on him. He tried thinking of ways to keep Sam distracted once they got back to the bunker. After almost an hour, he was so damn horny he had to try concentrating on the songs playing on the radio, but he was now so horny he could barely stand it. He sped up, practically flooring it the rest of the way. When he finally made it to the bunker he woke Sam up.

"Let's go check some more things off that fuckit list, baby."

Dean grinned and opened the door, jumping out of the Impala and hurrying to their room with Sam right behind him.  

 

As soon as they walked into their room, Dean turned to Sam and pushed him up against the wall. He kissed fiercely into his mouth, running his hand down Sam's thigh. He squeezed it tight and brought it up around his waist. Sam moaned and balled Dean's shirt up in his fist. Dean was rocking into him, grinding his hard cock against Sam's. Sam threw his head back when Dean lifted him up, he wrapped his other leg around Dean and pressed tighter against him. Dean started sucking down on Sam's neck, Sam groaned and moved his hand up Dean's shirt. He started tweaking his nipple and almost lost it when a low growl erupted out of Dean's mouth.

Dean pulled back and looked at Sam, his eyes dark and hooded. Sam licked his lips, when Dean's eyes flickered down to them he jerked Dean's head forward and kissed him. Dean grabbed Sam's ass hard in response and started walking over to the bed as he thrust against him. 

"Whaddya wanna do baby?"

Dean's voice sounded like pure sex. Sam bit down on his lip, he'd let Dean do anything he wanted. He just wondered what Dean had done that he had not done with Sam.

"I wanna do whatever it is you've been too scared to tell me."

Dean made an irritated noise and set Sam down. "Damn it Sam, please stop playing around. I'm so fucking horny and-"

Sam traced his finger up Dean's chest, his pinky flicked Dean's nipple. "C'mon De...tell me."

Dean knew Sam was never going to give up now, but he had to keep trying. "Sammy, you know you're the only person I have  _ever_  been attracted to, and sex with you is so much fucking better than anything I've ever experienced. I-"

"I know, I know. Just...I know you're hiding something."

"Sammy...please. I just wanna do it right, we've been on the road for weeks." Dean started walking backwards toward the bed, pulling Sam with him. "Tired of fucking in the backseat or in crappy motels. I wanna fuck the hell outta your sweet ass, watch you ride me, ride you, just fuck and  _never_  stop."

"Mmm Dean,  _fuck_."

Sam licked up Dean's neck, making sure to exhale on the places he licked. Dean moaned softly and grabbed a handful of Sam's hair, tugging his face over and kissing him.

"So why don't you drop the bullshit and get your ass on that bed?"

"Please just tell me, Dean."

Dean gritted his teeth. He was about to just throw Sam down and fuck him into the mattress. He looked up at the ceiling, a grin spreading across his face.

"Remember the Hamptons?"

"Huh?"

"Dad actually sent me to that ritzy WASP infested neighborhood as a pool boy.  _Me_. Like he didn't know I'd be hooking up with maids and housewives all up and down that street. I mean, I'll even admit it I've been around quite a few blocks."

Dean paused when Sam made a noise, holding back laughter as he muttered how Dean had been around more blocks than there are in New York.

"ANYWAY, this was one time that I like, literally could say, I've been around the block. These bitches wanted to do things even I had never even heard of."

Sam wondered if Dean was finally giving in. "Ohh yeah. You told me about that...God, I was like, thirteen and you practically had me creaming my pants."

Dean ran his hand up the fly of Sam's jeans. "I still do." He grinned and continued. "Fuck, one actually had mirrors on the ceiling." 

Dean glanced at Sam, his grin widening. "We have got to do that, Sammy. You'd fucking love it. Mmm, I know I would."

"Stop trying to distract me, get to the crazy kinky stuff."

"She had a sex swing. God, I wanna get one of those and put you in it. A Chinese chair too."

Sam narrowed his eyes. "Dean, you told me that. Trust me, I remember."

"I had a threesome."

"You've had more than one, and you never limited it to three."

Dean chuckled. "Right. Once, there were these twins...God."

 _"Dean."_ Sam traced a finger up his jaw and tilted his head up, kissing him softly. "Just tell me, then we can have all the sex you want. Anything you want, I swear.  You could tie me up, fuck me nice and hard, ride me then bend me over,  _anything_  you want."

"Anything?"

Sam bit his lip, not sure he should be agreeing to this but he slowly nodded his head.

Dean walked over to the mini-fridge he kept on his side of he bed and took two beers out. He popped them both open and handed one to Sam then took a long slow drink of his. Dean wished he had some whiskey. He took a deep breath and walked over to bed. He scrubbed his hand across his face and looked up at Sam.

"What I tell you, we never talk about again, got it?"

"Wow, that good, huh?"

"I'm fucking serious. I don't want you bringing it up later or..."

Dean trailed off and Sam picked up on something. Dean might not want to talk about it but he sure seemed like he wanted to do whatever it was, but he would never admit it, not even to Sam. Sam sat down  on the edge of the bed and put his hand on Dean's hip, pulling him closer. Dean sat down next to him and looked at him.

Sam nodded and laced his fingers through Deans and squeezed his hand, suddenly dead serious. "I swear, I won't  _ever_  bring it up...unless...you know, you'd want to um, do whatever it is."

Dean took a slow, deep breath. "Alright, I was nineteen, right before we started...you know..."

Sam nodded, not wanting to say much because if he did Dean might chicken out and quit talking.

"We were right outside of Houston, you probably remember. We were hunting a nest of vamps, stayed there a couple weeks before we got all of those sons of bitches."

"Oh yeah, I remember. That summer I uh..."

Dean grinned and slid his tongue over his lips. "Reached your breaking point? Driven insane by my sexiness and fucking seduced me?"

"Yeah right. You kept eye fucking the shit out of me and flirting with me... _fuck_ , I wanted you so bad I thought I was going to fucking die."

"Still do. Ha, anyway...well, I figured since I was going to be with you, _really_  be with you, that I'd go out with a bang."

"Oh, I can only imagine. People all over the county, maybe even the world knew all about you. When you came to town girls were  _dying_  to get a piece of you, you were a fucking legend."

"Don't be a smart ass, but yeah, I mean, it was like I was retiring from the game."

"Oh, right. Like uh, Michael Jordan."

"Shut up. So yeah, I figured I'd bang one more girl, have one last crazy night. I was barely getting off anymore because all I could ever think about was you so I figured it would have to be killer pussy. I was gonna find the hottest, kinkiest girl with the biggest tits I could find."

Sam had been taking a drink of his beer and almost choked. He laughed and shook his head. "You're fucking weird, you had that big tits fetish. God, all that porn you used to watch and those fucking magazines you always got."

"Now it's a big dick fetish." Dean winked at Sam and thrust his hips up. "So anyway I went to a few bars, nothing really impressed me. But of course it's because you're the only person I've ever been attracted to baby." Dean paused and licked his lips then continued. "So, I went to this strip club-"

"Jesus Dean, you fucked a  _stripper?"_

"What?!  _Fuck No!_  She was working in the bar. The shot girl. Oh fuck Sammy, you shoulda seen her, even  _you_  woulda creamed your pants."

Sam rolled his eyes as Dean continued to describe her.

"She had my six F's- Fine, Fuckable, Freaky, Feisty, Flirty and Flawless. Goddamn, never seen a woman like her. Her tits were... _shit_ , they were fucking huge. Long legs, and the way she walked, Jesus fucking Christ, pure sex. She coulda been a stripper, she woulda made every dude there leave broke with a fucking boner. Built so fucking perfect, sort of thick, cuz you know, I like-"

"Just get on with it!"

Dean grinned and took a deep breath and finished off his beer. He was getting horny as hell. "She had long dark hair all sexed out looking. But her tits...god they were huge tits, I mean she made the girls in my porn mags look flat. So damn curvy, she was wearing these jeans that looked like they were fucking painted on they were so fucking tight, and her shirt, low cut, tight ass shirt,  _fuck_."

Sam sighed as Dean continued. "Her lips...they were the most plump lips I'd ever seen. She had on red lipstick but, God Sammy, her lips were so fucking full, all I kept doing was picturing them wrapped around my cock from the moment I saw them."

Dean shifted and causally adjusted himself. Sam chuckled, "Yeah, I get that. Your girly fucking lips make me wanna-"

"I do  _not_  have fucking girly lips!"

Sam scoffed, "Please! Have you seen yourself? I know you have, I catch you staring at yourself in the mirror all the time. Your damn lips are _so_  fucking plump and luscious... _damn_. But you fucking pout them out and you know you do it on purpose to get to me don't you?"

Dean slowly slid his tongue across his lips and pouted them out, then puckered them. He grinned when Sam shifted and took a drink of his beer.

"Anyway, where was I? Did I mention her tits? Shit, they were  _so_  fucking big and firm. But they were real and-"

"Can you move this wet dream along to the kinky part?"

Dean chucked and nodded. "So, I knew she could tell my ID was fake but she didn't fucking care. She kept bringing me shots. God, she just kept hooking me up with shot after shot, the good shit too. So, then when she said her shift was about over, she really tried to get me fucked up. Not just on the booze, she was driving me fucking insane. Licking those lips, touching her tits, then she'd run her hands up my thigh, slide her hand over my, uh..."

Dean cleared his throat, he had to focus and stop thinking about it because even though he had no desire to have sex with her or anyone else, he kept making himself hornier with every word. He continued on, trying to build it up a little because when he got to the part he was hesitant to tell Sam, maybe he would focus on the other details, but Dean knew without a doubt nothing was going to prepare Sam for what he was going to tell him, and know he would not let it go.

"She kept sitting in my lap and sucking down on my neck, whispering all these filthy, dirty, hot as fuck things she wanted to do... _God!_  I almost grabbed her and pulled her into the bathroom and-"

 _"Dean!"_ Sam snapped.

"Right. Well, she actually did blow me before we left, but I mean I've gotten blowjobs in so many places, crazy risky places...you know how I am," Dean paused and winked. "So that's nothing. But when we got back to her apartment?  _Fuck!_  Sammy, never in my life..."

Dean let out another slow breath, closing his eyes. When he opened them he realized Sam was staring at him, bitchface and all.

"Sorry. She had to be like, twenty-five, twenty-six. God, we had  _crazy_  sex all damn night, all into the next morning too. We did things that would make porn stars blush."

Sam swallowed hard. "Like...what?"

"Just so many things, it's a blur of handcuffs, sex toys, tequila, weed, whip cream. God, I was  _so_  drunk and high I don't remember it all but I probably came more than I had in a month. She kept saying she'd never had better, couldn't get enough. Then when I realized it was like, nine in the morning I had to go. She asked me to come back and I told her I couldn't, that I don't do repeat performances with the same girl but really we were moving on to the next job that afternoon. Not that I'd ever be in a relationship with anyone. Except with you."

"Okayyy." Sam said slowly. "So you did all kinds of things that were wild and kinky...but you don't remember most of it. That's not that crazy, Dean. I don't doubt you at all. I know you are a total freak, but that's not what you're all hot and bothered by because you just admitted you don't even remember most of it."

 _"Fine_. So Rhonda, that was her name, Rhonda Hurley. I got up and was about to get dressed and leave when she stopped me. She was like, I want you so bad but since I can't have you, I need you to do one last thing for me. I'm like....what? So she, um..."

Dean looked down at the floor, in a barely audible voice he continued, "She pulled out a pair of pink silky fucking panties."

Sam didn't make the connection at first. "She wanted you to fuck her while she wore 'em? Dean, you did stuff like that all the time, so not crazy or kinky."

Sam noticed Dean shifting and squirming around, his face flushed. Dean's voice was getting rough, he cleared his throat and muttered, "No...um, you know...she wanted me to...to um..."

Suddenly Sam had a thought...but no. No fucking way his brother would  _ever_  do that...right? He felt his dick twitch hard as he looked at Dean and asked, "Wanted you to what?"

"Jesus fucking Christ, Sammy! She wanted  _me_  to wear the damn things!"

Sam's jaw dropped, he could not picture his hot, sexy, overly masculine brother who was thick as hell with pure muscle wearing dainty pink panties, he could not imagine what his huge cock looked like trapped behind the fabric. The thought had his cock pulsating. "So...d-did you, um...did you w-wear them?"

Dean nodded and continued to study the suddenly fascinating pattern on the wallpaper, avoiding Sam's eyes. The silence was deafening, Sam knew by that Dean did and he must have liked it. Dean knew Sam was already running through all kinds of scenarios and mental pictures of him in the damn things.

After several minutes Sam broke the silence. "Did you...like it?"

Dean put his hands over his face and nodded. Sam got up and straddled his lap, trying to pull his hands off of his face.

"Why're you embarrassed about that? I think it's fucking hot."

Dean shifted his fingers over enough so he could peek out. Sam looked serious, he wasn't making fun of him or anything. In fact, he looked horny as hell. Sam rolled his hips, Dean was hard as hell too. He moaned softly when Sam's cock slid into his aching erection.

"So...how'd you look in them?"

Dean smirked and thrust against his brother. "I'm not gonna lie, I looked good as fuck in 'em."

"Shit, I'd  _love_  to see this big thick cock stretching out some panties." Sam ran his hand up Dean's cock, softly squeezing. "Will you, um...wear a pair...for me?"

Dean bit down hard on his lip as Sam's hand pressed harder against his dick. He blushed and shook his head.

"Think about it De, that silky material rubbing against your big, thick, gorgeous,  _hard_  cock," Sam leaned in and sucked down on Dean's neck then continued near his ear. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Dean let out a slow breath, he knew Sam had him. He could never lie to Sam because he would know if he did.

"Y-yeah, I-I guess."

Sam looked at his brother, he was totally wrecked. His voice was rough and totally sexed out. His face was flushed and pupils were huge. Sam was dying to see Dean in a pair of panties. 

"I'd do  _anything_  you want if you wore some for me."

"Yeah?"

Dean seemed to think about it for a few seconds then suddenly he started to regain a little composure and realized what he was saying. He shook his head and looked into Sam's pupil blown eyes. "It's not the panties, I don't like those if that's what you're thinking. It's...the material you freak."

Sam decided to leave it alone, obviously Dean wanted to do it but Sam knew better than to push him when he was resisting. Sam figured he would come up with a way to get some panties, he knew if he had them in his hand Dean would give in. He noticed Dean was in an extra sexed up mood that night, which confirmed his suspicions. Not that they didn't have sex as usual a few times before they went to sleep, but just as Sam was drifting off to sleep, dreaming of his brother in a hot pink thong he felt Dean jerk his head up and kiss him passionately. Dean barely let Sam wake up before he sunk down on his cock and rode him hard then fucked him again before finally settling in to go to sleep. Sam fell asleep with a huge grin on his face, if the thought of panties turned Dean on this much, he was  _definitely_  going to find a way to buy some.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there are any typos, I will correct them as I see them


	2. Panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam knows Dean wants to wear panties, he secretly wants to wear some too. They end up making a deal, Dean puts them on and strips for Sam, and Sam gives Dean a lap dance and fucks him, then Dean will bend him over... (next chapter is pure sex and lots of it)

The next morning, Sam woke up before Dean. He was starving, so he carefully got out of bed and went into the kitchen but realized they were out of just about everything. A smile crept across his face as he suddenly had a wonderful idea. He went back into their bedroom and quickly got dressed.

"Dean." Sam shook Dean's shoulder, he muttered something and flipped over. Sam frowned and shook him harder and yelled his name louder.  _"Dean!"_

Dean sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked up at Sam, his eyes hooded and hair sticking up more than usual. Sam sucked in a breath, he always looked so sexy when he was sleeping or just getting up. He immediately started to reconsider his plan, he was dying to have sex with Dean first. He was horny as hell and he could tell Dean was too but it would be worth the wait.

"Mmm what?" Dean muttered, his voice still sleepy and sexy. 

When Sam didn't answer him right away, Dean laid back down and rolled onto his stomach, still half asleep. Sam figured it was better to not let him wake up too much or he'd be pulling him back into bed and they would have sex for the next few hours. Not that he didn't want to, because he desperately did but if his plan worked, it was going to be even more amazing when they had sex. Sam leaned down and gave Dean a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Be right back, goin' to the store."

"What for?" Dean muttered, not bothering to open his eyes.

"We're out of everything, Dean. Nothing to eat...we are even almost out of whiskey."

Dean seemed to realize Sam was leaving and opened an eye. "Can't it wait til we-"

"You need some rest, you drove for nine hours yesterday then we had sex for at least six. As soon I get back we can spend all day...and night doing that."

Dean smirked and looked up at Sam. "How do you know what I was going to say?"

"Please, when aren't you horny and wanting to have sex?"

"Always want to...just like you. Which is why you need to get your ass back in bed."

"I'd rather get what we need and be able to spend the rest of the day doing that with no interruptions, like having to go to the store because you're starving and there's no food."

Dean sighed and shifted back to where he was, closing his eyes. He fell right back to sleep, so Sam quietly dug through Dean's pockets until he found the keys then hurried to the Impala. He smiled to himself, his plan had actually worked. He could hardly wait to get back because when he did the sex was going to be even more epic than it usually was.

Sam drove as fast as he could to the store. He grabbed a few things they needed from the grocery side, then hurried over to the other side of the store. Sam felt a little strange looking through the women's section. He could not figure out where the panties were. He happened to notice some bras and grinned as he walked closer and saw racks of panties. He could not believe Dean had actually worn a pair. Sam had no idea what size would actually fit Dean, he could not imagine his dick fitting in any of them. He looked through several racks of various types of panties, picturing Dean in every single one. He thought the thong would be hot, but he knew Dean would never go for that, and he needed him to wear them. Maybe he would eventually talk him into one. He thought about boy shorts since Dean was not exactly petite, and they would probably look amazing on his perky ass but he figured they weren't that different from guy underwear, even though Dean always wore boxers. He suddenly realized he could just get silk boxers because Dean had said he only liked the material but what fun would that be, and he suspected girl's panties were way silkier and more satiny.

Sam found a few pairs that looked like they might possibly fit Dean. They looked like they would fit himself, but he had much narrower hips than Dean did. Sam felt his dick getting hard, the material really did feel amazing, but the thought of seeing them stretched across his brother's broad hips, hugging his thick muscular thighs and his cock about to burst out of them made him wish he would have thought of doing this ages ago. Dean had always joked about wanting Sam to wear a pair while he fucked him, but Sam had no idea that he may have actually been telling the truth or that Dean would have ever in an infinite number of lifetimes have actually put a pair on and liked it.

Sam found a few pairs that stretched a little, he didn't want them to stretch too much but Dean's dick had to at least fit in them. He narrowed it down based on size of some of them compared to his brother's rather large thick cock, and finally settled on three pairs. He got more than one because he didn't know which color he'd give him, although he thought pink would look surprisingly hot on him, he knew it was pushing it so he got a deep blue and a black pair too. Sam kept running his hand across the material, they really were kind of nice, it made him so damn hard thinking about what they would feel like against his dick. Maybe he'd....no, he wasn't going to go there. Unless of course Dean wanted him to, then  _maybe_  he'd try a pair on, but only for a few seconds.

As soon as Sam got back to the bunker, he quickly put the groceries away. He was surprised to find Dean still asleep, it was rare for him to sleep more than a few hours but it had been a grueling week. Sam took a deep breath and looked at the panties, he couldn't wait to see Dean in them. He decided to play it safe and went with the [black](http://lghttp.17106.nexcesscdn.net/808773/magento/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/420x630/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/c/l/clothing-undergarment-q1-stm-9750black.jpg) pair. He thought they were the sexiest of the three, and the least threatening since he did not want to go overly sexy until Dean got into it, then he'd go out and buy him a hot pink thong. They did have a tiny pink bow on them but the other two pairs both had larger bows and were much more girly, so he figured one little bow wasn't going to make a big difference. They also seemed like they would sit lower on his hips and that would look even hotter. He bunched them up in his hand, concealing them as he climbed into bed and shoved the other two in the pocket of his jeans. 

Dean felt the bed dip down and rolled onto his side, he looked at Sam for a few seconds then immediately went in for a kiss. Sam's eyes fluttered shut as his brother's muscular arm wrapped around him and pulled him close. He moaned and ran his hand down Dean's bare chest, teasing his finger over his nipple. He felt Dean's grip tighten as he moved closer and started kissing him deeper. Sam slid his hand down Dean's side and over his thigh, Dean automatically wrapped his leg around Sam's waist but when they thrust into each other Dean pulled back.

"Shit! What the hell are you still wearing these for?" Dean tugged on Sam's jeans and made an impatient noise. "Take those damn jeans off, they're killin' me."

Sam shifted and slowly shoved his jeans off. Dean huffed and ripped Sam's shirt over his head then tugged on his boxers. As soon as he slid them off, Dean pulled him right back into another steamy hot kiss. Sam grinned, Dean was horny as hell and he knew he was about to go insane. Sam still had the panties bunched up in his hand. Dean's eyes were closed, he was kissing Sam with so much intensity Sam could have came. He had to get Dean even more riled up. He traced his finger slowly down Dean's chest, when he got to his abs his finger brushed across the head of his cock. Dean's dick was so hard it was curled up against his stomach, so Sam continued to trace a finger over Dean's cock, when he moaned softly Sam ran the panties over it. Dean's eyes flew open, he pulled back and narrowed his eyes at Sam.

"You  _didn't_."

Sam bit his lip to hide the large smile creeping across his face. He nodded slightly and noticed Dean's pupils were suddenly much larger. He wrapped his fist around Dean's cock, with the panties firmly pressed against it. Dean moaned as Sam jerked his hand quickly up and down. Dean's mouth fell open, his eyes slammed shut, he threw his head back and groaned as he pushed into Sam's hand harder. He was grunting, his hand slid down Sam's back and grabbed his ass firmly.

"Damn De... _fuck_. You love it don't you?"

Dean groaned as Sam tightened his grip and twisted his fist up quicker. Dean moaned and nodded his head hard.

"So hot. Fuck, gonna make me come just watching you."

Precome was pouring down Sam's hand, sweating out of Dean's rock hard cock. He loved watching Dean get into it, but he wanted to tease him more before he came, he loved watching him come apart and get so desperate and horny he begged for it. Sam gradually slowed his hand down, Dean let out a deep breath and opened his eyes. He put his hand on the back on Sam's head and jerked it forward. Sam moaned as Dean traced a finger over Sam's ass, then down his hip bones. He moved his hand over Sam's dick, which was sweating out precome.                                                                                                           

"You only got...one pair?"

Sam smirked, "Why? You want to start wearing them all the time?"

"What?  _Fuck no_. I wanna fuck you while you're wearing a pair."

Sam reached down and took the other two pairs out of his jeans then tossed them at Dean's face. As he picked them up Sam watched his pupils get even larger and felt his cock twitch hard against his hand.

"They uh...they're kinda...small."

"Yeah, isn't that the point?"

Dean's voice was getting rougher. "I mean, they might not fit."

"You wore a pair that belonged to a girl, and I've seen the girls you used to go for. I'm sure they were much smaller than that."

"I was smaller back then...I was only nineteen."

Sam scoffed. "You were a bulked up, pure fucking muscle, thick nineteen year old. With a huge dick."

Dean smirked. "What am I now?"

Sam rolled his eyes, but he wanted Dean to do it and even though he could tell he wanted to bad, he was stalling. Sam had to keep him in a good mood. "You're a big, strong, sexy muscular thirty-five year old."

"I'm still pure fucking muscle."

"Yeah, all muscle...and mouth since you run it all the time."

"Did I look better then, or now?"

"Dean,  _fuck_  I'm so damn horny, please-"

"Just answer the question."

"You always look fucking hot. You know you turn me on so fucking much just looking at your perfect, sexy muscular body. I do think you get hotter all the time though."

"Mmm yeah, you get sexier every second, but you're about to get even sexier."

"Just go put them on."

Dean sighed, he couldn't believe he was doing this but Sam seemed to like it just as much. Not that Dean didn't like it, because he did and he knew Sam was going to let him fuck him in a pair and that alone made him want to put them on, that and the fact that they felt fucking amazing against his cock. He leaned forward to put them on when Sam put his hand on his arm to stop him.

"No no no. Not in here. Go in the bathroom, and put your jeans over them."

"What?? Why? Don't think I'm like, stripping for you or something."

"I was gonna say so I can...." Sam trailed off. Dean stripping for him would be hot, not that he could ever convince him to do it, but Dean stripping while wearing panties? Sam could feel his cock throbbing at the thought. "Well, now I'm thinking about that, so you are."

Dean shook his head, "Never gonna happen. You're lucky this is even happening."

"Shut up, you know you love it."

Dean looked at the other two pairs of panties, inspecting them. He smirked and picked up the pink pair. Sam raised his eyebrow and grinned.

"Didn't picture you as a guy who'd go for the pink ones."

"I'm not, [these](http://www.jf-style.com/_Photos/belio/964-6/964-6aa.jpg) are the ones I want  _you_  to put on while I put the black ones on."

"That wasn't what we agreed on..."

"I never agreed to _shit_ , but I can tell this turns you on just as much so...fucking do it. Or...or I won't."

"One condition."

Dean sighed. "What?"

"You do a little strip tease for me...really get into it and I'll do it."

"Give me a lap dance in 'em and you've got a deal."

Sam felt his face flame. "What?  _No!"_

"Aww c'mon Sammy. I'm agreeing to this.  _Me_. I don't even wear sweaters or...or skinny jeans because they're too girly."

_"Fine."_

Dean grinned and tossed the pink panties at Sam and got up. "Get changed, princess."

"Shut up. I don't have to do this, you know."

Dean sat back down on the bed. "Neither do I."

Sam sat up, he sighed and muttered. "Stop playing around and just get your ass in there and change."

Dean pulled Sam down on the bed and jerked him close, crushing his lips to his brother's. "Mmm you want it bad, huh? What do you want more, to wear them or see me wear them?"

"You."

Dean licked his lips and grinned. "Nah, I think you want to wear them just as bad. I know you do. Alright, let's stop playing around,  _Samantha_."

Dean got up and smacked Sam's ass before he went into the bathroom. He let out a deep breath, he could not believe he was doing this or that the had even told Sam any of it. Dean ran his fingers over the material, it felt good as fuck when Sam had jerked them across his dick. He sighed and put them on. They were tight, really tight. The elastic was digging into his legs but he barely noticed because as soon as he pulled them up and the satiny material brushed across his cock he was instantly much harder. He looked down, his dick was stretching them out so far he was surprised it even fit in them, if he got any harder it looked like they were going to burst. He went to pull his jeans up but paused and sucked in a breath, they felt even better than he remembered. 

Dean looked in the mirror, he did look pretty damn hot in them. He ran his finger slowly across the front of them and bit back a moan. He started palming his cock through the material but quickly stopped when he felt a jolt of pleasure. He pulled his jeans the rest of the way up and carefully started walking back to the bedroom, every time he moved even the slightest little bit he felt a jolt of pleasure. He sucked in a breath, every step he took was making precome sweat out of his cock, and he could feel his dick twitching hard as the material tightly hugged his growing erection and balls. He made the mistake of trying to adjust himself but when he grabbed his cock it sent another wave of pleasure across his throbbing erection.

 _"Fuck,_ " Dean muttered under his breath as he walked a little slower. When he finally got to the bedroom door, he paused and took a deep breath. Just as he was about to open it, he wondered if Sam had actually put them on. He knocked on the door and shouted, "You ready, Sammy?"

"Give me a damn minute!" Sam snapped back.

"Don't be playing with yourself, just get 'em on.  _Goddamn_  you are so fucking slow."

Dean grinned, Sam had to have them on already, he had gone all the way to the bathroom and back, which was plenty of time. After another minute he sighed impatiently and started pounding on the door.

"C'mon Sammy! Taking way too long."

Dean laughed when he heard Sam grumbling. He swore he heard him moan a few seconds later as he heard him sit down on the bed. 

"Alright." 

 


	3. So Much Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean strips, Sam lap dances, blow jobs, licking, sucking, grinding. Pure smut. It's hot. They feel so much pleasure and are so turned on by the panties they have sex again and again...and again.

Dean opened the door, he bit down on his lip as he slowly walked in the room. His dick was so damn hard, it was throbbing, it also made the panties rub even more because they were stretched to their limit. Sam was sitting on the bed watching him, a grin spreading across his face.

"I mean, you walked bowlegged before but  _shit_...trying not to cream your panties?"

"Shut the fuck up, I haven't seen you move an inch. But anyway, you fucking love 'em, don't you?"

Sam blushed and Dean chuckled. Even if he didn't like how good it felt, which he did-he actually loved it, but even if for some odd reason he didn't, watching Sam squirm was totally worth it.

"Hey, where's your shirt?"

Dean shrugged. He was so focused on the damn panties and making it back down the hall he forgot to put the damn shirt on. "I dunno, the floor in the bathroom. Who fucking cares?"

"Gotta go back and get it."

Dean scoffed, no way in hell he was walking there and back again. "Fuck you. You want it so bad, you walk all the way down there and get it. It took me five fucking minutes to walk down the hall and not fucking bust a nut."

"Ha! I knew it."

"Maybe if you got a pair that actually fucking fit. These are  _so_  fucking small."

"You just have a big fucking dick."

Dean was about to get on the bed when Sam sat up quickly to stop him, immediately regretting it because it made his cock rub against the panties and a moan slipped out of his mouth.

Dean smiled. "Yeah, you fucking _love_  it. Fuck, I wanna see your big cock in those pretty little pink panties.

"Then get a shirt and put it on, then start taking it off again."

"That's a little stupid isn't it?"

"C'mon De, for me? I always wanted to see you do it. You know you'd make a great stripper."

"Yeah, I know.  _Fine_. Better enjoy it because it's  _never_  gonna happen again."

"Mmm hmm, whatever."

Dean slowly walked over to the dresser and pulled out a shirt. He put it on and walked over to the bed. Sam frowned and reached down, he picked his plaid shirt off the ground and tossed it at Dean. Dean gave him a strange look and was about to throw it back at him when Sam held his hand up to stop him. 

"More to take off, it's gotta last the entire song."

Dean was pulling his arm through the sleeve, he paused and looked up at his brother. "Whoa whoa whoa, what?  _No_. Hell no."

"Aww...but I have the perfect song for you."

Sam picked up Dean's phone and started a song. When Dean heard '[Cherry Pie](http://youtu.be/0CTA1D1c-uY)' start playing he bit his lip and grinned.

"You just fucking wait til you're giving me a lap dance. I'm thinking...'[Pony](http://youtu.be/kgFcbuUeOzo)'."

Dean slowly pulled off the plaid shirt and threw it back at Sam, swaying his hips. Since Sam was laying on the bed, Dean carefully climbed onto it and straddled his hips, kneeling over him. He rolled his hips a little too hard and couldn't fight back the groan. Dean grinned when he saw Sam lick his lips, his eyes dark and completely pupil blown staring up at him. Sam reached up and cupped his hand over the huge bulge in Dean's jeans.

 _"Fuck!"_  Dean muttered as he bit down on his lip hard and moaned. He pushed his hips forward as Sam tightened his grip. Dean ripped his t-shirt over his head and threw it across the room. He grunted as Sam squeezed his dick and put a hand on his ass. Dean ran a hand sinuously over his own chest and started tweaking his nipples. Sam moaned and grabbed Dean's other hand and put it over the front of his jeans. Dean ran his hand up the fly of his jeans, moaning as the silk caressed his leaking cock. Dean was so damn horny he could barely stand it. He slowly undid his belt and yanked it off, he leaned down and caught Sam's wrists in his hand and tightened the belt around them.

"De..."

"What? Thought you like being tired up."

"I do, but-"

"You wanna touch, huh? I might let you...if you're good."

Dean unbuttoned his jeans and just barely pushed them down, just enough so Sam could see the waistband of the silky black underwear.

"God  _damn_ ," Sam sucked in a breath. He brought a leg up and tried running it across Dean's balls to make the panties rub, but Dean happened to be moving down as he swayed his hips hard at the same time and Sam ended up kneeing him hard in the balls. Dean automatically grabbed his crotch, immediately regretting it when the pain mixed with a rush of pleasure as the panties were jerked tight across the head of his cock.

"Jesus Sammy, what's the first rule of strippers?"

"Uh, I dunno...Don't knee their junk?"

"Look but don't touch. Not yet anyway."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Take your damn jeans off.  _Shit_."

Dean leaned forward and kissed Sam softly on the lips. Sam opened his mouth but Dean pulled back and ran his tongue up Sam's neck. "Mmm gettin' all hot and bothered aren't you?"

Dean grinned as Sam squirmed and moaned when his panties rubbed against his aching erection. Dean knelt back up and unzipped his jeans, barely pushing them down a little more. Sam's arms shot up but Dean pushed them back.

"I'll really tie 'em down if you don't wait. Thought you wanted this to last through that entire song?"

Sam shook his head, he didn't care anymore. "Fuck the song."

Dean grinned, Sam's voice was getting husky and he looked like a horny wreck. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Sam's. "Fuck cherry pie, want some  _cream_  pie?"

Sam sighed and was about to roll his eyes but he nodded. He did want to blow Dean, he always did but he really wanted to while he was wearing the panties. Dean eased his jeans halfway down his hips. Sam sat up a little. He sucked in a breath, Dean's cock was stretching the material of the panties out and even though he could only partially see it, he looked so fucking hot in them.

Sam moaned when Dean shoved them down a little more and muttered, "Son of a  _fucking_  bitch that's hot." He desperately wanted Dean to take his damn jeans off. He looked up at him with his saddest puppy dog eyes. "De... _please_."

"Love it when you beg." Dean pulled his jeans down a little more. "Beg me to let you suck my cock."

"Just let me do it Dean, c'mon."

Dean stood up and pushed his jeans the rest of the way off. He heard Sam swear and suck in a breath, so he ran his hand down the panties and moaned, staring into Sam's eyes. Sam bit down on his lip hard, his cock was throbbing, so hard it hurt. 

"Like that?"

Sam nodded hard and shifted, moaning softly from the material rubbing him but even more from the site of his hot sexy brother in panties. He licked his lips as Dean climbed back on he bed, the panties made his cock look even bigger, they were stretched so tight around it they looked like they were about to burst off of him. They looked fucking hot how they were sitting low on his hips. Sam looked up at his brother's gorgeous face, he looked about as horny as Sam felt. Sam's eyes trailed down his muscular chest and abs, following the trail of hair from below his navel down into the black satin panties. Sam swore under his breath as Dean swung his knee over and straddled Sam's chest, he thrust his hips forward so his satin encased cock was less than an inch from Sam's face. Sam leaned forward, just as his tongue was inches from his brother's dick, Dean moved back.

"Wanna lick on it? I'll let you slobber all over these damn things if you beg me."

Dean returned to his place perched above Sam's hips. He rolled his hips in an exaggerated motion, swaying close to Sam's face. When Sam leaned forward, Dean pulled back and put a hand on the back of his head. He grabbed a handful of Sam's hair and tugged on it.

"Not 'til you say it."

"Wanna blow you."

Dean pulled Sam's face close and brushed the front of the panties across his lips but pulled back quickly when he felt Sam's hot tongue slide across. 

"Say it right."

"I wanna suck your dick through those fucking panties."

Sam couldn't take it anymore, he ripped the belt off of his wrists and grabbed Dean's ass, pulling him closer. Dean moaned softly as Sam slowly traced his finger over the front of the panties. When he cursed under his breath, Sam pressed harder. He ran his hand over Dean's ass and tugged hard, pulling the tiny underwear even tighter over his balls and pushing the head of his cock out of the waistband.

Dean gasped, "Shit!"

Sam pulled back and sucked in a breath. "Jesus, Dean.  _Fuck_."

Dean groaned as Sam's hot tongue dug hard into the front of the panties.  _"Fuck!"_  Dean growled and pushed his hips up. Sam pulled back and took a minute to admire how fucking hot his brother's huge cock looked stretching the panties out, but Dean was getting too horny to wait, he slid his hand across the front of the panties and moaned. When Dean ran his hand up his dick, Sam quickly slapped it away. Sam rolled Dean's balls in his hand as his tongue continued to soak Dean's panties, which had a growing amount of Sam's spit and Dean's precome that was sweating out every time Sam licked or touched him. Hell, every time he moved or looked down he could feel precome beading out of his slit.

"God Dean, you look so  _fucking_  hot."

Sam traced every inch of Dean's silk covered cock. When his tongue slid across the head, Dean gasped and grabbed a handful of Sam's hair. He thrust his hips forward and pushed on Sam, desperate for him to suck his dick.

"Sammy," Dean moaned. He was panting, his voice was even deeper and he was drawling hard like he always did when he got insanely horny. Sam slowly traced the head of his cock, lapping up beads of precome. He sucked down on it hard, Dean was quickly coming apart. Sam jerked the panties down and took Dean's entire cock in with one swift motion.

"Ohhh fuck... _shit!_  Mmm goddamn son of a fucking bitch, Sammy."

Dean continued to moan incoherently, swearing and groaning as he felt his cock slide down his brother's throat. Sam let Dean thrust into his mouth several times, sucking down hard and swirling his tongue around wildly. Dean was tugging on his hair hard, Sam moaned and bobbed his head quicker. Dean started grunting as he felt his cock curl further down Sam's throat, when he put his hand under Sam's chin and jerked his head up so he would look him in the eyes he almost lost it. Sam didn't want him to come yet, so he eased off and pulled the panties back up, trying to stretch them back over his dick. Just as Sam started sucking down on the front of the panties, Dean sat back and moved to the end of the bed. Sam looked up at him, not sure why he moved until his eyes met Dean's and he saw the smirk across his face.

"Dean..."

"Nope, you're not getting out of this one. Make it the sexiest lap dance ever and I'll blow you."

Sam sighed and got up, not sure why he had agreed to any of this but the panties did feel good as hell, and it was even more worth it to see Dean in them because he had never been so turned on in his life.

"Why the hell did you get dressed? Lose the clothes."

Sam went to pull of his shirt when Dean stopped him.

"Uh uh, all sexy...like I had to."

"I can't be sexy like you, Dean."

"True, I am unbelievably sexy. I just fucking ooze pure sex. So much sex appeal I-"

"Alright! Shit, I'll do it just to shut you up."

Sam slowly pulled the shirt off and tossed it on the ground.

"Sexier. You're fucking sexy as hell...fucking act like it."

Sam tried to sway his hips as he went to unzipped his jeans.

"Wait!"

Dean put his fingers through Sam's belt loops and tugged him so he was standing right in front of him.

Dean reached down and unbuttoned Sam's jeans. Dean cursed under his breath as he carefully unzipped Sam's jeans and revealed the satiny pink panties stretched over his cock.

"Damn that's fucking hot."

Dean jerked Sam's jeans down past his thighs before Sam could protest. Dean licked his lips and sucked in a breath because he looked so damn sexy. Dean leaned forward and traced his finger over the waistband of the pink material, he ran his finger across the bow then down his brother's cock. Sam inhaled sharply as Dean continued to run his finger over the panties. He looked down and caught Dean's eye and felt his face burn.

"Aww don't be shy Sammy, you look so fucking good in 'em. I fucking  _love_  it."

Dean leaned down and ran his tongue slowly up the front of the panties. Sam gasped and curled his fingers through Dean's hair, tugging hard and pushing his hips up as Dean's tongue made a second stripe, digging in even more. The feeling of his hot, wet tongue making the panties rub against his cock was almost more than he could take. Sam pushed his hips up harder as Dean sucked down on the material.

"Fuck Sammy,  _fuck._ You look so hot in your pretty little pink panties."

Dean's mouth quickly soaked the front of the panties even more, every time he exhaled Sam moaned because it felt like he was breathing fire. He kept avoiding the head of his cock, Sam pushed his hips up and tried pulling Dean's head over to it but he pressed down on Sam's hips firmly to stop him.

"De," Sam whined, trying to squirm out of his grip.

Dean pulled back and traced his finger over Sam's cock, he ghosted his finger tip across the head of his cock and felt it twitch hard. "Damn Sammy...you fucking love it, don't you?"

Sam sucked in a breath as Dean pressed down harder. "Mmm hmm."

Dean grinned as Sam started panting, he leaned down and dug his tongue roughly up and down. Sam gasped and gripped Dean's hair tight. He put his other hand on Dean's shoulder and dug his nails into him as Dean finally started sucking down on his cock. Dean pulled the material tight over his balls and stroked the skin underneath as he shoved the material over and took his brother's cock entirely in his mouth. Sam groaned and thrust hard into the amazing wet heat. He shouted out Dean's name and a string of broken curses as he felt his cock hit the back of his brother's throat. Dean deep throated him a few times then pulled off and slid the panties back over his cock.

"Goddamn Sammy. Fuck! Look at your big fat cock stretching 'em out."

Sam glanced down, but his eyes quickly moved to Dean. He noticed Sam looking at him, so Dean jerked his jeans down the rest of the way and grinned when Sam blushed all the way down to his chest.

"Dean, I-I don't know how to-"

Sam felt Dean pulling on him hard so he straddled his lap. Dean thrust his hips into Sam, moaning when his cock slid hard against Sam's. "Mmm fuck, just move around. Feels good as hell, doesn't it?"

Sam nodded and slowly circled his hips. Dean put his hands on Sam's hips and lifted him up, he ran his hands up and down Sam's back and moaned, sliding his tongue across Sam's trapped cock. Sam bit down on his lip and groaned. He put his hand on Dean's neck and slid it up, curling his finger's through his hair. Dean sucked down on Sam's hipbone as Sam tried pushing his head over to his dick. Dean ran his hand across Sam's ass, as he made a trail with his tongue across Sam's erection. Dean pulled Sam back down onto his dick and Sam started bouncing around on his lap. Dean moaned and jerked Sam's head over and caught his mouth in a sloppy kiss. They started pushing into each other hard, the kiss getting more intense as their hands groped each other rougher. 

Dean loved it, but he couldn't wait to have sex. He picked Sam up and flung him down on the bed, then turned and crawled slowly up to him. When Dean laid over him and started grinding into him they both almost lost it. They started humping into each other hard, their panties were soaked with precome and spit, each time they thrust into each other they were getting a jolt of pleasure from the panties rubbing even harder. Sam couldn't take it anymore, he slid his hand up Dean's thigh and sat up. Dean knelt up and slid the panties down but Sam jerked them right back up and shoved him back down so he was laying flat on his back.

"You're leaving them on."

"Love it when you take control. Makes me all tingly. Now stop fucking around, these damn things have my dick so hard I'm about to fucking slam you down and fuck you first."

Sam knew Dean liked to finish on top, and he preferred it that way too because usually when Dean fucked him he lost the ability to function. Sam teased his finger up Dean's cock as Dean jerked his head forward and kissed greedily into his mouth. Sam could feel his cock twitching hard as his finger traced over the satiny panties. Just as the kiss was getting so heated Sam felt like he was going to explode, Dean pulled back panting.

"Stop fucking around!"

Sam grinned, he loved it when Dean got desperate, it usually happened pretty quick since he was the most impatient person on Earth. Sam moved his finger slowly up the straining fabric, Dean was pushing into him as he sucked down on his neck. Sam's finger slid slowly across the waistband, Dean made an impatient noise and snapped,  _"Sammy!"_

Sam chuckled. "What's wrong De? Your pretty little panties starting to get to you?"

"Shut up, I will take 'em off if you keep-"

"No! Alright I'll stop."

Dean smirked. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Sam laid over Dean and started kissing him. He felt Dean's arm wrap around him, so he pulled Dean so they were both laying on their sides. He slid his hand down Dean's thigh and squeezed it, Dean automatically moved it across Sam's waist. Sam ran his hand over Dean's ass and grabbed it firmly. He massaged his hand into his firm muscles, it felt strange to feel his brother's tight perfect ass in soft satiny panties but he strangely liked it. Dean slid his hand up Sam's neck and grabbed a fistful of his hair. Sam got the message when he tugged on it hard and moved his other hand down the back of the underwear. He gave his ass one more quick squeeze, getting a moan out of Dean. Dean started sucking down on Sam's neck as Sam traced a finger over his rim and started teasing the tip of his finger into him.

Dean didn't want to waste any more time, as soon as Sam came he wanted to get right into him so he started teasing a finger into his brother's ass. He worked his way from Sam's neck and across his jaw. Just as he was about to kiss him, Sam pulled back and looked at him.

"Can't wait, huh?"

"Fuck no, Gonna tear right into this tight ass soon as you're done." Dean licked his lips and grinned. "Like you can wait."

"I know I can't, looking at your big thick cock in those-"

Sam's voice cut off as Dean slid another finger in him and scissored them over his prostate. He eased another finger in and pretty soon they were both pounding their fingers into each other, and rocking back onto each other's fingers which only made them even hornier because each time it made their satin covered erections rub even harder into each other. Sam groaned as he felt Dean's lips against his neck. He stretched it out as Dean worked his way up then back down. He made his way to Sam's mouth and kissed him, rolling his tongue wildly around his brother's mouth. Their tongues intertwined and they pushed into each other harder, moaning as they thrust in perfect rhythm.

Sam felt dizzy as Dean's tongue ravaged around his mouth. He slid his other hand across Dean's chest and started tweaking his nipple. When Sam pinched and twisted it hard Dean groaned and grabbed a handful of Sam's hair, tugging on it hard. The kiss got sloppy as they rocked harder into each other. Dean pushed down on Sam's fingers hard and felt a jolt of pleasure as they slammed into his prostate. He grunted and started finger fucking Sam harder. They both pulled back, breathless.

"Fuck!" Dean shouted as Sam's fingers pounded down repeatedly over the bundle of nerves. He thrust his hips into Sam hard, Sam gasped and buried his face in Dean's neck. He started biting down on Dean's shoulder, Dean threw his head back and eased his fingers out of Sam.

Dean grunted as Sam's teeth dug into him even more. "C'mon Sammy, shit! So fucking horny. Gonna slam you down on the bed and fuck you here in a minute."

Sam shoved his fingers in harder and pushed Dean back. He continued to pound them in and ran his hand up Dean's cock. Dean groaned, his back arched up off the bed and he started shuddering.

"Damn De, your panties are fucking soaked."

"Stop...uhhh...fucking...around....and-and...." Dean bit down on his lip hard and moaned. His eyes slammed shut and he started shaking harder. "Fuck me...goddamn it!"

Sam had to stop, if he watched Dean writhe around on the bed in those damn panties for one more second he was going to come in his. He eased his fingers out and knelt down, he ran his hands up Dean's thick muscular thighs and pulled his legs over his shoulders. He stooped down and shoved the panties over and started teasing his tongue across Dean's rim.

Dean bit down on his lip hard and groaned as Sam's tongue plunged inside of him. He gasped as Sam's hand clasped tight over his dick, it was pulsating from the pleasure of the satin rubbing across it. Dean pushed his hips, trying to get more stimulation from Sam's hand.

"Jesus," Dean's voice was totally sexed out, it was rough and he could barely even form the words anymore. He was dizzy with lust and pleasure. This was a million times more pleasurable then the Rhonda Hurley incident. His cock was so damn hard it hurt, he could barely stand waiting for Sam to fuck him, or to fuck his brother. "S-Sammy...."

Sam felt just as wrecked as his brother. When Dean was describing how good the panties felt, he had doubts. He knew it would be incredibly hot to see his brother in them, and it was so fucking hot but he had no idea it would get Dean so riled up, or that it would feel so damn good. Sam desperately wanted more stimulation, but he couldn't get enough of watching Dean, he wanted to rub his hand across his aching dick but knew he would most likely start coming, and he had to fuck Dean in the panties even though he knew he might only last all of three seconds.

Dean was grunting and groaning, he reached down and curled his fingers through Sam's hair. "Sammy...can't f-fucking...mmm fuck!...wait....please."

Sam was certain he would bust a nut before he was only half way inside of his brother so he eased his fingers out and slid his tongue up Dean's balls and over his cock. Dean started whimpering and dug his nails into Sam's shoulders as Sam's tongue licked a hot wet trail up his panties. He could no longer form the words, he could barely form a coherent thought. He muttered Sam's name but it came out in a string of broken syllables mixed with breathy moans and groans. Sam's tongue continued to caress his cock, but he purposely avoided the head. It was still poking out of the waistband, his brother's cock was so big in the tiny panties now only about half of it was covered by the material, but Sam's tongue was only working over the covered part and he could tell by the way Dean was tugging and jerking his head forward he was desperate for him to move up further. Sam could tell Dean was close, hell, he was too but even though he wanted more than anything to just have sex he could not get enough of this, and he knew this may never happen again. Although from the way Dean was so far gone into an ecstasy induced coma, it most likely would happen a lot.

Dean looked down at him with hooded pupil blown eyes, his normally perfect hair wet and sticking up even more and Sam had never seen anything hotter in his life than his sexy older brother desperately horny with his dick half hanging out of a pair of panties. Dean's grip tightened in Sam's hair, he heard a litany of muttered curses and moans so he finally worked his tongue up to the head of his cock. Precome was oozing out, as soon as his dick was surrounded by Sam's mouth, Dean thrust into the wet heat and groaned. Sam slid the panties down more and let Dean thrust hard. Sam rolled his balls in his hand, he pulled the panties so they were tight against them and Dean screamed out Sam's name and started coming. Sam had to circle his fingers around his own cock and pinch hard so he wouldn't come, he groaned against Dean's cock, so turned on by watching his reaction and it send a jolt of pleasure over Dean's sensitized cock. Dean was thrusting hard into Sam's mouth when his orgasm took over and nearly paralyzed him. Sam started bobbing his head up and down faster, tightening the panties over his balls as he slid two fingers into Dean and scissored them over his prostate.

Come was churning out of him, Dean had never in his life had such an amazing orgasm, he was shuddering hard and his vision was fuzzy. He was struggling to catch his breath as moans and grunts flew out of his mouth. Sam had never heard Dean not talk dirty, he was so sexed out he had been silent except for the steady stream of hot, porn quality noises flying out of his mouth. He didn't want Dean to come down from his orgasm, so Sam slid the panties back over his cock as best as he could and shoved Dean's thighs up. He teased his cock into him slowly, but Dean had finally gotten his strength back and was pushing down on him hard. He still had not come down from his orgasm, feeling Sam enter him made him climax hard. Sam rocked his hip into Dean with quick powerful thrusts. He didn't even care that he wouldn't last long because just entering him felt fucking incredible after wanting it so damn bad.

Dean was pushing into Sam, meeting his thrusts each time which sent Sam's cock plunging in as far as it could go. Sam felt a tingling in his spine, his thrusts started becoming more and more erratic. Dean suddenly sat up and Sam felt himself being pushed back just as he lost the ability to move. Dean started riding him hard, Sam groaned as Dean bounced around on his cock wildly. Sam yelled out Dean's name and came harder than he ever had before, Dean leaned down and started sucking hard on Sam's neck, moaning as he felt his brother's come fill him up. Sam curled his fingers through Dean's hair, moaning and tugging hard. Dean bucked his hips, helping him through his orgasm. He wanted Sam to climax just as hard as he had because it had been the most incredible feeling he had ever experienced, so Dean eased off of Sam's cock and nudged his legs apart. He jerked his spit and come covered panties down, letting out a breath as his freed erection felt instantly better after being trapped for so long. He kicked them off as he slid Sam's panties back up and over so they covered his dick. He slicked his brother's come onto his dick and teased it into him until he felt Sam open up then started thrusting into him hard.

 _"Dean!"_  Sam screamed out, his orgasm taking over as his body shook hard underneath Dean. Dean thrust in harder, pushing Sam's long legs up until he was almost folded in half. Sam clenched down on him so hard it was painful, so Dean eased out and rolled Sam onto his back. He slid his fingers into him, carefully working him up to four fingers. He was dying to pound into Sam as hard as he could, he had been dying to since he woke up too, but even more since he saw his brother in the frilly pink panties.

"Dean… _please_." Sam whined, pushing back against Dean’s fingers, climaxing so hard it took his breath away.

Dean grinned and leaned over Sam. He kissed up his spine, sucking down lightly until he got to his neck. He thrust his fingers in hard and fast as he sucked down on Sam’s neck. Sam groaned and whimpered,  _"Deeean."_

"You want it bad, huh?"

Sam nodded and pushed back.

"Yeah, me too."

Dean sat back up and pushed the panties aside, in one quick motion he thrust in Sam hard and fast. He started thrusting harder into him, powerful thrusts that had the bed slamming against the wall hard.

"Damn Sammy, so fucking tight. Fucking incredible." Sam grunted in response. Dean grinned and thrust as hard as he could. "Yeah, you love when I pound into you don’t you? You love feeling my big cock stretch out that beautiful ass, feel it go in deep and hard. Fuck, your ass is so damn tight, so damn perfect."

Dean thrust harder, he felt his vision getting fuzzy, his entire body was coursing with pleasure. Sam was getting louder, he had his face buried in a pillow but Dean could still hear him moaning his name and he loved it. It gave him what he needed to thrust into him harder, even if his muscles were burning from working them so hard, he was thrusting into Sam full force, drilling into him as hard as he possibly could and it was incredible. He always felt pure ecstasy every time they had sex, he could never get enough of it, and the panties had increased the pleasure, made them hornier than ever and looked fucking hot. 

Dean shifted slightly, the next time he thrust in Sam screamed out. Dean was pummeling right into his prostate, he started rocking his hips, thrusting into Sam as hard and fast as he could. It felt incredible, so incredible he didn't even notice that the bed was slamming into the wall so hard it was making dents.

"Damn baby, so fucking tight.  _Fuck!"_  

Sam was starting to clench down on him hard, so he leaned down over him, he knew Sam liked it best that way and he did too although he never admitted anything like that. He moved a hand down and circled it around Sam’s cock, jerking his fist quickly up an down. He kissed the back of Sam’s neck and sucked down on it hard. Sam was moaning and groaning, shuddering and shaking underneath him. Dean slowed down, he kissed up his neck as he thrust slower, thrusting in hard and pulling out slowly. He licked up his neck, up behind his ear and felt Sam shake harder.

"So fucking sexy,  _fuck,_  I could do this forever. Getting so damn tight, you love it don’t you? Feeling my big dick pound into you?”

Sam choked out a response in between moans, “Y-yes…Dean….l-love it.”

"Mmm yeah, you can barely talk it feels so damn good. Fucking love it. Love it even more when you come apart for me, when you fucking start making all those pretty noises and start fucking screaming. Want me to make you scream?"

Sam nodded. Dean thrust a little harder then stopped. “What was that? Couldn't hear you.”

"Yes…m-make me... _scream_."

"Fuck," Dean muttered under his breath as he started thrusting in harder. Sam went from moaning loud to screaming into the pillow. Dean was trying to keep it together but every time Sam got that into it he had to use every ounce of control not to come every time he screamed his name. Sam was babbling into the pillow, Dean couldn't tell what he was saying, he did that when he was so far gone he no longer could control what flew out of his mouth.

Dean knelt back up and started drilling into him hard and fast, Sam was shaking under him, he started coming and pushing back into Dean hard to meet his thrusts. Dean felt him getting so tight he could barely move, he circled his hips then thrust in as hard as he could as he started coming. His thrusts were becoming more and more erratic as his orgasm started taking over. As soon as he felt Sam stop shaking under him he eased out and pulled Sam to the side with him. 

They both struggled to catch their breaths. Dean ran his hand across Sam’s chest, Sam moaned softly it felt incredible because he still had not come down form the amazing orgasm. He turned around and pulled Dean into a kiss, they made out lazily for several minutes. The kiss gradually got more and more intense until Dean suddenly pulled back. Dean kissed Sam one more time then sat up.

Sam sat up and wrapped his hands around Dean’s wrist and jerked him back down on the bed. Dean tumbled down on top of him, Sam jerked his head over and crushed his lips to his. Dean moaned, and shifted around, nudging Sam’s legs apart and kneeling between them. He loved it when Sam got aggressive.

"Can’t get enough?"

Sam moaned into Dean’s mouth and shook his head. Dean was kissing him with so much intensity Sam felt lightheaded. 

Dean’s cock was so hard it was throbbing, he was always turned on by Sam but when he was horny and desperate it made him hornier than hell and seeing him in the damn panties on top of all that was almost more than he could take. Dean pushed the panties over and teased the head of his cock in and out of Sam.

"That what you want?"

"Mmm hmm"

Dean thrust half way in then eased out. “Tell me what you want.”

Sam whimpered and tried pushing down and forcing Dean’s dick into him. Dean pulled back, Sam’s eyes flew open. He could have busted a nut just looking at him. Dean was hotter than hell when he was horny. His hair was wet and sticking up, his eyes were dark and hooded. Then there was his gorgeous body, his perfectly sculpted chest and abs and his big long thick cock. Sam groaned and pushed down harder. Dean firmly put a hand on his hips.

"What do you want, Sammy?"

"Y-you to fuck me.  _Hard_.”

Dean grinned and thrust hard into Sam. He slowly pulled out, then put his hands on Sam’s thighs and pushed them up to his chest, nearly folding him in half. He watched as he slowly thrust in and out, enthralled with watching Sam take his cock in.

"Fuck that’s hot," Dean thrust back in and groaned as he watched Sam take him in. "So fucking hot, your beautiful ass stretching out so perfect around me. Fuck!"

"Dean," Sam gasped and pulled on his shoulders. Dean licked his lips and leaned down, he kissed Sam softly, when Sam tried deepening the kiss he pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Want it hard? Want me to fuck you all rough and…fuck, I love it. That what you want?"

Sam nodded hard, when Dean thrust in hard and fast he threw his head back and moaned. He pulled back out and Sam opened his mouth to protest. Dean crushed his lips to his brother and kissed greedily into his mouth, kissing him heated and rough, his teeth scraping against Sam's, he continued to turn it up until Sam pushed on his chest so he could catch his breath.

Dean was sucking down on Sam's neck as he started grinding against him, his dick rutting against Sam's panties, both of them soaking them in precome. Sam groaned when he felt Dean's plump lips moving further up his neck. He gasped when Dean started talking low into his ear.

"Want it hard? Let me bend you over and I'll fuck you into oblivion." 

Sam sucked in a breath and rolled onto his stomach, Dean smacked his ass hard then jerked his hips up. He licked the panties, digging his tongue into them right over Sam's puckered hole. Sam gasped and pushed back. Dean moved up, kissing and sucking down on Sam's spine. He pressed his dick against Sam's panties and started grinding against him and he continued to lick and suck until he got to Sam's neck. Sam's breathing quickened as Dean's heavy breaths and the stubble on his face burned against his neck.

"Fuck Sammy, you're so fucking sexy. Turnin' me on so goddamn much in your little pink panties."

"Please," Sam gasped in a breathy moan as Dean's tongue skated up his neck, his teeth grazed his ear lobe and his tongue slid further up.

"Mmm yeah, love it when you come apart for me. Fuck Sammy baby, wanna fuck you so goddamn hard. Tear that tight ass up all fucking night."

Dean pushed hard against Sam's ass, his dick pressed firmly against him. Dean groaned when the satin rubbed his over sensitized cock. "Fuck!" Dean grunted as he thrust hard a few more times. He felt Sam shuddering under him and slid his hand down his waist and cupped it over Sam's cock. Sam threw his head back, pressing tight against Dean and thrusting his hips into his hand, pushing back and moaning when he felt his brother's cock twitching against him in response.

"Son of a fucking  _bitch_." Dean growled and pushed his hips harder, groaning as he sucked down hard on Sam's neck until a dark purple bruise started to form. 

Dean couldn't take it anymore, normally he teased Sam until he was begging for it because it turned him on so much but he knew Sam was way beyond that point, he was on the brink of insanity with honriness himself. Dean reached down and shoved the panties over, nudging Sam's legs further apart. Sam's arms were shaking, he plopped down onto the bed and knelt up on his elbows. It pushed his ass up in the air more just as Dean was thrusting in hard, sending his dick plunging in hard and deep. They both yelled obscenities and moaned. Sam buried his face in the pillow, it was pure ecstasy to feel Dean pound into him like he had been craving since he got up that morning. 

Dean slowly pulled out and thrust back in slower than normal, letting Sam feel every inch. He was moaning into the pillow, relishing the feeling of Dean's huge cock stretching him out and filling him up. Dean repeated the slow thrusts a few more times, pressing tight against his brother, moaning into his neck. He kissed the back of Sam's neck then knelt up. 

Dean let out a deep breath and slowly pulled out, he heard Sam whimper and thrust into him hard. Sam screamed out his name, Dean groaned and thrust into him harder as he held on to Sam's hips firmly and pulled him into each thrust.

"Ohhh fuck, so goddamn tight. Fucking incredible, Sammy."

Sam made an unintelligible noise and Dean grinned, the one thing he loved more than anything in the world was being buried balls deep in his brother's ass, pounding into him hard and reducing him to a sexed out mess. Fucking him with the panties was even better, he could feel them rubbing against his balls each time he thrust in and it send a rush of pleasure across his entire body. Sam was babbling happily into the pillow, moaning loud and Dean knew he was close, and Sam's reaction was making him just about lose it but he had to hold on just a little longer.

Dean was pommeling into Sam with hard powerful thrusts, he could feel Sam getting tighter around him. He threw his head back and groaned and the amazing pleasureful squeeze, the tight heat of his brother's ass was pure ecstasy. Dean had been hammering into his prostate the entire time, but he shifted slightly and Sam felt a rush of white hot pleasure coursing through his entire body.

"Dean! Fuck!" He yelled out, moaning and panting as he tried to push back and meet every thrust but it was a feeble attempt because his spine felt liquefied and so did every bone in his body.

"Mmm yeah baby, love it. Let it out. Fuck, you're so motherfucking tight."

Dean winced as Sam clenched down on him hard, his fingers were digging into Sam's hips so hard he was leaving bruises. Dean heard Sam making a gurglely moan and dropped down over him, knowing he was about to come. He rubbed the front of the panties hard, Sam screamed out his name in broken syllables and came hard. Dean buried his face in Sam's neck and groaned as he continued to rub and squeeze the panties, feeling the wet spot grow. He felt Sam clench down on him hard and started coming, his thrusts becoming more erratic as he rode out his orgasm.

After one final thrust Dean collapsed half on Sam, struggling to catch his breath after the amazingly intense orgasm. He realized he was laying on his brother and crushing him a few minutes later as he felt himself rising with Sam's ragged breaths and pushed himself off, rolling onto his back next to Sam. He stared up at the ceiling until he felt Sam shift over and lay his head on his chest. Dean automatically put his arm around him and pulled his brother tightly against him, tracing his fingers against his back, gradually working up to massaging his shoulders.

Sam looked up at Dean just as he looked down at him. Their eyes met and they immediately went in at the same time for a kiss. The kiss started getting heated when Sam pulled back and grinned.

"That was..."

"Fuck! It was hot."

"Yeah...but-"

"Oh come on. Don't act like that wasn't some of the best sex you've ever had."

"It was. Just..."

"What?"

"You were so sexed out and-"

" _I_   was sexed out? Fuck, Sammy. You were in a fucking ecstasy coma. A hot horny drooling mess."

"Shut up, what I meant was, you were too quiet."

Dean smirked. "I dunno, we were both pretty damn loud."

Sam made an impatient noise and traced his finger up Dean's chest, stopping to tweak his nipple. "I mean, you usually never shut up...you were strangely quiet."

"Can't help it. It was so fucking good I..." Dean paused and grinned. "Ohhh, you like it when I talk dirty to you. That it?"

Dean saw Sam blush as he looked down and his grin widened. He put his finger under Sam's chin and tilted it up, kissing him for several minutes. He pulled back and licked his lips. "Alright, I think it's time to get even more kinky. Got some new things to add to our fuckit list."

Sam smiled as Dean shoved him back and climbed over him. He reached into the drawer and pulled something out. Sam's eyes widened as Dean's grin got bigger.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure I talk real dirty to ya." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next fic will include Sam's kink for Dean talking dirtry and a kinky fetish of Dean's. 
> 
> * I recently got a comment that my smut fics are a little unrealistic because they are able to have sex so many times (I tried not to let it bother me because for the one bad comment, I get so many more who like it) Personally I feel these two could never have enough sex  
> This is my response- Yeah at time it is unrealistic they get it up that fast...but just a reminder, this is fiction. Also look at them they are hot...and most of all it is in the Winchester genes to have excellent stamina and after dying so many times and coming back they came back with an almost supernatural libido.


End file.
